1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to forming devices in a substrate, and more particularly, to methods and systems for reducing the critical dimension and reducing the pitch in lithographic systems and processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reducing the device size (i.e., critical dimension of the devices) and increasing the density of the devices (i.e., pitch reduction) is a constant goal in semiconductor production. These goals aid in reducing the power consumption and cost of the semiconductor device being formed while also increasing the performance of the semiconductor device. Unfortunately, the reduced critical dimension and/or the reduced pitch often require new and expensive equipment to achieve these goals. By way of example, if a photolithographic system is optimized for forming devices having a critical dimension of about 0.4 micron, and a desired critical dimension is about 0.3 micron (an about 25% smaller critical dimension) then the photolithographic system must be replaced and/or extensively modified to accurately achieve the 0.3 micron critical dimension.
Further, more devices having a 0.3 micron critical dimension can be formed in the same area of the substrate (i.e., the pitch can be reduced). By way of example, about 30 devices can be formed in a width of about 24 micron having if each of the devices has a 0.4 micron critical dimension and about 0.4 micron pitch between each device. In comparison, about 40 devices can be formed in the same 24 micron width if each device has a 0.3 micron critical dimension and about 0.3 micron pitch between each device. The photolithographic system optimized for forming devices having the critical dimension of about 0.4 micron pitch must be replaced and/or extensively modified to accurately achieve the 0.3 micron pitch.
As a result, the constant drive for reduced critical dimension and decreased device pitch add to the capital cost of producing semiconductors. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system and method for extending the capabilities of a photolithographic process so as to allow reducing the critical dimension and reducing the pitch of the devices.